Summer Fun
by Artemis225
Summary: It's the summer after the war and the group decide to go swimming at the lake near the Burrow. Cute one-shot about summer with some of our favorite characters.


**A/N: Obviously not mine, been having summer and water on the brain, hope it's cute, and has my favorite ship: Fremione!**

"Why is it so hot," Ginny moaned as she, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Fred and George sat around the living room at the Burrow, trying to stay cool from the intense summer heat that they were getting. You could feel the sweat in the air as they placed the cold glasses filled with lemonade on various areas, trying to stay cool. Harry looked at Hermione from where he was sprawled on the couch, trying to sit as far away from Ginny as he could to stay cool.

"We should talk to Mr. Weasley about installing an A/C," Harry grumbled out, to lethargic to speak. Hermione nodded and placed her cold glass on her chest and let her boobs hold the glass there. Ginny and the boys looked at her funny and she shrugged.

"What? It keeps me cool and I don't have to hold it. Didn't you know that placing something cool there can cool your body temperature down," she asked Ginny and all Ginny could do was shake her head no and followed Hermione's suit. Ginny sighed in pleasure from the instant coolness that she felt and could already feel it working.

"You're right," she began and smiled at Hermione, "It does work!"

"Told you," Hermione replied, sounding smug and soon the guys followed the girls and they too sighed. Then Ron moaned.

"What's wrong Ronald," Hermione asked, sounding a bit annoyed."

"We don't have boobs to hold the cups up," Ron grumbled and the other guys nodded also grumbling. Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"Sucks for you then doesn't it," Ginny said and the two girls laughed again. The guys grumbled some more when all of a sudden Fred and George perked up from their place on the floor.

"You know what I'm thinking Fred," George asked, a smile on his face.

"I do believe I do George," Fred replied and everyone else rolled their eyes.

"What's your plan," Ginny finally asked, her voice impatient. The twins looked at the teens and then at each other before exclaiming, "Swimming!" Smiles crept into the other teenagers' faces and soon everyone was racing around the house to go get changed into their suits. Ginny ran into the bathroom and Hermione went to grab hers and Ginny's suits. When she walked back out she heard laughing and an angry Ron.

"Come on Ginny, you're not even changing," he moaned and Ginny shook her head.

"Sorry Ron, girl parts get priority over guy parts, and I'm sure you've seen Harry's multiple times anyway," Ginny said and Hermione giggled as Ron turned as red as a strawberry.

"I have not," he yelled and the two girls giggled even more. Harry began to grab his arm to pull him towards his bedroom.

"Come on Ron, honestly it's not that big of a deal, and it is different for guys then for girls anyway. It's polite as well, so let's go change," Harry soothed and Ron grumbled as he was dragged up the rest of the stairs. Hermione and Ginny busted out laughing when the two boys got far away enough and Hermione handed Ginny her turquoise suit.

"I'll be in your room, I'll meet you don stairs when we are finished," Hermione said and Ginny nodded. Hermione walked into Ginny's room to put on her white bikini. She put on a black wrap to cover her bottom half and put on some flip flops and walked down the stairs. The twins, Ron, and Harry were already down there, towels in hand. Harry handed one to Hermione and she smiled as she took Ron's to give to Ginny.

"Hey," Ron called out and Hermione grinned at him as Ginny walked down in the turquoise two piece, a bikini top and shorts. Hermione looked at Harry who seemed to be salivating at the mouth at the sight of her and gave him a slight shove. He soon came out of his daze and both he and Ginny blushed. The twins soon pushed past them and began to run to the lake and everyone else soon followed. Hermione was happy that she had cast a special spell on her flip flops at Hogwarts before the summer to keep them on her feet; otherwise she would barely be able to walk, let alone run to the lake.

Despite the fact that she didn't stay in shape like the other Gryffindors due to their Quidditch, she was actually able to keep up with everyone else and was soon right beside Fred who was nearly in front. The looked at each other as they raced to the edge of the lake and soon Hermione was over taking him. The lake soon came into view and Hermione pushed her legs harder and finally came to the edge of the lake. She stopped right before she would leap in and raised her arms in victory as Fred ran past her and into the lake, whooping with excitement as he jumped in, George, Ron, and Harry soon following him, one right after the other. Ginny stopped next to Hermione and they placed the towels around for when they would lounge about later. Ginny gave Hermione an impressed look as she took off her shoes and wrap.

"That was quite an impressive run back there Mione. Who knew you could run so fast," Ginny commented and Hermione blushed.

"Well, I have had a lot of practice over the years," Hermione said and Ginny gave her another look.

"I think it's more than that. The only person that can keep up with Fred is George when they're running, and that's just barely. It's definitely more than that," Ginny said cryptically, but before Hermione could ask what she meant Ginny jumped into the lake with the boys. Hermione smiled as she lay down on her towel, watching the group, happy that they had made it this far to enjoy life. Over the years she was worried, multiple times, that they wouldn't make it, and she was content enough to just sit here and watch the joy.

Fred soon noticed that Hermione wasn't participating in the watery fun and stopped the water fight that had been happening. He called over to her, "Hey, Hermione," she locked eyes with him, "The whole point of coming to the lake was to swim and cool down, so why are you sitting in the heat and dryness?" Hermione grinned at him.

"Because I have a sudden aversion to water," she called back to him and Fred quirked an eyebrow at the comment.

"What caused it?"

"You're in it. Wouldn't want to be contaminated," she said and Fred gave an evil grin and saw Hermione gulp at the sight.

"Contaminated is it," he asked and Hermione nodded and Fred came out of the water as Hermione got up and began to run, "I'll show you contaminated," he called as he chased her, her laughs lighting the way. The group in the lake watched the couple.

"They seriously need to get together already," Harry said and the group nodded as they continued to watch Fred and Hermione. Hermione squealed as Fred grabbed her and lifted her on to his shoulder, hitting his back and yelling at him.

"Like you're one to talk Harry," George said as they continued to watch, "It kind of makes me sick to watch you and Ginny continue to blush at each other." Ron laughed as he too had noticed the looks Harry had been sending to his sister, even though he pretended he didn't notice. What he hadn't noticed was Fred and Hermione. Soon they heard Hermione screeching like a barn owl.

"FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY, YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT OR I'LL HEX YOU INTO OBLIVIAN," she yelled, but Fred just laughed.

"Seriously Granger, I think it's time for you to cool off," he grunted the last part as he hefted her in the lake. He saw the group wince and Harry and Ron shook their heads.

"You seriously shouldn't have done that mate," Ron said as Hermione surfaced slowly from under the surface of the water, the evilest and angriest look he had ever seen on her face. Her hair had taken on a wet look and she seemed to glide though the water as if she was walking, but Fred new the depth was a good 7 feet. He gave her a nervous smile.

"Now, Hermione, think rationally. I just wanted you to have some fun. You had been working so hard lately, I thought you could have some fun," Fred told her as she moved up the side, an evil smile on her face. She grabbed her wand that was lying in the grass and pointed it at him.

"You thought I could have some fun," she asked, a single brow lifted as an evil smirk lifted her lips. Fred gulped and was about to grab his wand when he realized that he hadn't brought it. He mentally scolded himself and put his hands up in a defensive position, a pleading look on his face.

"Now Hermione, let's not do anything rash. It was all fun and games. I know, you could hex Ron to help you feel better," he offered and the two ignored the indignant 'Hey' coming from the water.

"Not do anything rash," she asked, and Fred nodded hopefully. She began to lower her wand and he let out a relieved sigh. Then he heard her yell, "_Levicorpus_!" Fred was immediately in the air, hanging by one leg. She began to move her wand, hovering him over the lake.

"Oh no! Please Hermione, I'm sorry," he called to her and her evil smirk grew as she dunked him into the water. The others just watched her do it, and didn't say a word to not have her wrath put upon them.

"Having fun Weasley," she asked when she brought him up. Before he could say another thing she dunked him two more times before she muttered the counter-charm. Releasing him from the spell's hold, he fell into the water. He came up spluttering from the water. He noticed her triumphant smile and he swam to the edge to get out. She eyed him wearily as he swaggered up to her.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I shouldn't have done that. Am I forgiven," he asked, holding his arms out for a hug. Hermione continued to eye him, and felt her cheeks begin to burn when she saw his body glistening in the sun. She saw the way he clenched his abs and flexed his arms. When she realized she had been staring for too long she blushed and nodded, stepping into his hug. She fought the sigh that was about to leave her lips as his strong arms wrapped around her.

"Now it's time to cool you off again," he whispered into her ear and her eyes widened as he pulled them both into the lake, a shriek leaving her and a laugh leaving him. He held onto, even under water, no matter how hard she tried to fight him off. When they finally came back up they heard the others getting into another water war, leaving them a small semblance of privacy. She tried to push him off, and had almost managed it.

"Fred Weasley you are going to pay for that later," she huffed out and he gave her a grin.

"Whenever and however you want love," he told her and she stopped fighting him as his words hit her head. A confused look scrunched her face.

"Wha-," she began to ask, but was cut off when his lips crashed down on hers. Hermione was hesitant at first, but the more he nipped and licked, the more she kissed him back. Soon her legs were wrapped around his waist, and her hands were in his hair.

"Oh come on now," Ron said loudly and Hermione and Fred looked at him, Fred had an agitated look, and Hermione was blushing. Ron continued, "We don't want to see you two making out. It's just disturbing seeing my best friend kiss my brother."

"And it was terrifying watching you make out with Lavender Brown," Ginny said and Ron began to blush, "I had nightmares for weeks." Everyone went into fits of laughter as Ron ducked his head out of embarrassment.

"That's totally different," he mumbled out, causing the laughter to get louder and Ginny began to swim over to Harry. Ron furrowed his brow in confusion, "Ginny, what are you doing?"

"About to give you a more disturbing view," she told him then crashed her lips down on Harry's. At first he didn't kiss back, from shock, but just like Fred, her ministrations elicited a response from him. Ron slammed his hands on the water.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Seriously! I don't need to see this," Ron practically screeched out, but was ignored as Hermione and Fred began kissing again. George nudged him, a huge grin on his face.

"Come on Ronniekins, let's go find some girls we can make out with in the lake," George began to swim to the edge and Ron looked at the two kissing couple.

"That's my sister," he shrieked, and they weren't sure if they talking about Ginny or Hermione, but they ignored it as they continued to make-out. Finally Fred and Hermione pulled away from each other, breathing hard as they rested their foreheads against one another.

"Hermione, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me," Fred asked, and a smirk lifted Hermione's lips. Fred fought the urge to kiss her again as he waited for her answer.

"I thought you would never ask," she said as her smirk became a grin. Fred grinned back at her and they got out of the lake, and raced each other back to the Burrow. Seeing who get ready for their date first.


End file.
